Pomos e Camisas Vermelhas
by Sra. Lovegood
Summary: Draco fez uma pausa, como se estivesse considerando. Harry não ousou respirar. Ele quase podia ouvir em sua cabeça o barulho das engrenagens girando no cérebro de Draco. Draco pareceu chegar a um acordo consigo mesmo. "Se você conseguir pegar o pomo muito, muito rapidamente, eu até posso colocar um laço e tudo, para você desembrulhar."
1. Chapter 1

As mãos de Harry apertaram a pegada na vassoura quando ele desviou no último segundo de um balaço mandado pelo batedor do time Ravenclaw. Ele rangeu os dentes com frustração quando percebeu que, se não fosse pelo aviso gritado e desesperado de Rony, ele nem mesmo teria visto isso chegando.

Ele tentou recobrar o foco e lembrar a si mesmo de que aquele era o último jogo da temporada de Quadribol, ele não podia perder. Era, na verdade, seu último jogo como aluno de Hogwarts, e seus amigos precisavam que ele pegasse aquele pomo. Ele queria pegar aquele pomo. Queria trazer aquela taça para sua casa.

Só seria mais fácil se ele realmente conseguisse se concentrar no jogo e se seus olhos não continuassem se desviando para as arquibancadas numa tentativa fútil de encontrar uma cabeça de cabelos louros. Em uma tentativa de encontrar seu namorado, que tinha prometido que estaria ali para apoiá-lo.

Mas é claro que ele não iria vir, não é mesmo? Pelo menos não depois que Harry estragou tudo. Porque ele obviamente tinha estragado, a julgar por como Draco parecia absolutamente louco depois que Harry fez o convite para o louro sentar com seus amigos na pequena torcida organizada que eles estavam montando.

Harry admitia que estava principalmente surpreso e confuso quando de repente Draco se virou com raiva e gritou algo sobre ele ser egoísta e mesquinho; ele estava muito entorpecido na hora pela dor. Mas ele conseguiu entender depois que Draco não gostaria de ser visto com os amigos de Harry, que ele não queria que alguém soubesse que ele estava lá torcendo por Harry — o que era completamente plausível. Harry apenas tinha esquecido no calor do momento e com a doçura dos lábios de Draco ainda em sua boca. Por que ninguém sabia sobre eles, não é? E nunca saberiam.

"Eu não vou sentar lá e agir como todos os seus amigos, Potter."

Apenas a lembrança da discussão era capaz de fazer com que a dor voltasse a apertar seu peito e Harry mais uma vez se distrair ao ponto de ser quase atropelado por um caçador de seu próprio time, a julgar pelo flash de roupas vermelhas que roçaram seu braço.

"Hey, Harry, você faria o favor de prestar atenção no jogo?" A voz de Rony pôde ser ouvida da posição em que ele estava, logo abaixo de Harry, protegendo os aros. Seu amigo ruivo não desviava em momento nenhum a atenção do jogo, mas sua voz era dura. "Eu não sei o que está acontecendo com você, mas seja o que for, resolva!" Sua voz soava incrivelmente dura e séria, como só o Quadribol conseguia fazer Rony ser.

Harry, por um momento, se atrapalhou, envergonhado.

'"Er, desculpe, Rony, não vai mais acontecer!" Ele tentou soar firme.

"Eu espero realmente que não aconteça, Harry, porque-" Rony, que não desviava seus olhos dos caçadores que agora voavam com a goles perto das arquibancadas no terreno mais próximo ao chão, de repente se engasgou, seu rosto ficando uma mistura de roxo e pálido como a morte.

Harry franziu o cenho, confuso. Então ele seguiu o olhar de Rony até embaixo, especificamente ao pé da arquibancada da Grifinória.

Harry não tinha certeza se sobrou em seu corpo ar para fazê-lo engasgar.

Ali, vestido com uma brilhante camisa vermelha e dourada (uma camisa da Grifinória), e com os cabelos loiros tocando suas clavículas e sendo soprados pelo vento, estava Draco. Seu namorado. Vestindo uma camisa de sua casa.

E não só isso.

Vestindo a camisa de Harry.

Era uma camisa basicamente igual a que Harry estava trajando no momento. Com "Harry Potter" escrito e tudo mais.

Por longos momentos Harry não conseguiu desviar olhar ou pensar em mais nada, seu coração muito acelerado e seus batimentos cardíacos muito altos para seus próprios ouvidos.

Ele, por um momento, desejou estar mais perto e poder observar de perto as feições de Draco, olhar para ele. Quem sabe se ele tivesse sorte conseguiria tirar uma foto? Mas, mesmo àquela distancia, Harry conseguiu sentir o peso dos olhos cinzas em cima dele, procurando, questionando. E, mesmo sabendo que ele não deveria fazer algo assim no meio de um jogo, Harry fechou seus olhos e relaxou sua mente e abriu espaço, permitindo a conexão da estranha habilidade que ele e Draco descobriram há meses atrás.

A sensação agora era extremamente familiar, com nenhum resquício do incomodo sentido nas primeiras semanas em que eles descobriram que poderiam entrar na mente um do outro numa espécie de variação de legilimens. Agora era suave, quente, e tão genuinamente Draco. Com todas as bordas afiadas e tudo. Fazia Harry se sentir aterrado.

A primeira coisa que ele percebeu foi que Draco estava estranhamento divertido, o que o deixou confuso por um momento, mas ele realmente não queria reclamar, se isso significava que ele não estava mais chateado com Harry. E então Harry pôde sentir a nota de desafio que Draco sustentava. Ele parecia quase expectante, como se esperasse que Harry fizesse algo. E talvez... irritação?

Mas então, talvez a irritação Harry conseguisse entender.

Antes que Harry pudesse dizer qualquer coisa para questionar Draco, ele escutou a voz arrastada e macia em sua cabeça.

 _"_ _Gosta do que ver, Potter?"_

Harry não sabia se Draco poderia ouvir mentalmente seu engasgo, mas ele deve ter, porque ele tinha certeza que escutou algo como uma risada baixa e profunda.

 _"_ _Muito bem, vamos fazer um acordo, então. Interessado?"_

Harry não pôde fazer mais que assentir, mesmo que não soubesse se Draco poderia vê-lo direito àquela distância. Ele deve ter visto, porque então ele prosseguiu, seu tom tão baixo como um sussurro:

 _"_ _Sabe, eu achei que seria deselegante usar algo que não combinasse com essa camisa, então eu estou vestindo algo por baixo que definitivamente combina muito. Você gostaria de ver?"_

Harry, por um momento, teve certeza de que perderia o controle de sua vassoura e despencaria do céu. A simples imagem mental que Draco estava provocando era... demais. Ele sentiu seu fôlego ficar ainda mais curto.

 _"_ _Hum, sim, eu acho que você gostaria."_ Draco soava como alguém que estava se divertindo muito. _"Então, tudo o que você tem que fazer é pegar aquele pomo. Pegue-o e então eu vou deixar você ver."_ Draco fez uma pausa, como se considerando. Harry não ousou respirar. Ele quase podia ouvir em sua cabeça o barulho das engrenagens girando no cérebro de Draco. Draco pareceu chegar a um acordo consigo mesmo. _"Se você conseguir pegar o pomo muito, muito rapidamente, eu até posso colocar um laço e tudo, para você desembrulhar."_

Harry sabia que seu cérebro com certeza estaria danificado pelo resto da sua vida. Ele não conseguia pensar. Ele pensava em tudo. Ele...

Draco iria matá-lo.

 _"_ _Harry?"_

Alguma parte do cérebro de Hary notou que Draco estava tentando chamar sua atenção. O quebrado _"sim?"_ que ele deu de resposta foi muito mais um reflexo que qualquer outra coisa.

 _"_ _Você aceita?"_

 _"_ _Sim. Oh, Deus, sim."_

Harry quase podia vislumbrar o sorriso predatório de Draco em sua mente.

 _"_ _Vá, Harry."_

Harry não precisou ser mandado outra vez.

O pomo foi pego pelo apanhador da Grifinória apenas um minuto e sete segundos depois.

Harry não sabe como conseguiu descer de sua vassoura e desviar de todos os corpos que se juntavam rapidamente no campo ao redor do time para comemorar, mas, de alguma forma, em segundos ele conseguiu estar à frente de Draco, a respiração ofegante e o pomo de ouro ainda firmemente esmagado entre seus dedos.

Draco parecia inteiramente composto, suas sobrancelhas erguidas ironicamente.

"Merlin, alguém aqui estava interessado, sim?"

Harry ignorou a pergunta e se aproximou ainda mais, seus olhos firmemente trancados nos tempestuosos de Draco.

"O que você está fazendo aqui?"

A pergunta soou mais forte do que deveria e Harry observou o semblante de Draco se fechar e ele cruzar os braços, da forma que Harry veio a aprender que Draco costumava fazer quando achava que algo iria machucá-lo.

Porra, isso não deveria ter soado assim.

"Quero dizer, não estou reclam-"

"Certo, é claro que eu não deveria estar aqui. Que coisa estúpida que eu fiz." A voz de Draco era gelada, seus dentes pressionados firmemente no lábio inferior. "Você não me quer aqui."

Merda, não era assim que as coisas deveriam ir.

Draco estava ali, vestido com uma camisa da Grifinória e com seu nome escrito nela, e Harry ainda era o desajeitado de sempre. Ele estava machucando Draco. De novo.

Ele se moveu antes que pudesse pensar em outra coisa. Ele sempre foi melhor com atitudes, não é mesmo? Ele se moveu com passos rápidos e, antes que Draco pudesse reagir, envolveu seus braços ao redor da cintura do loiro puxando-o para si. Foram apenas algumas horas, mas Harry já sentia falta dele como uma dor física. Ele sentiu Draco ficar tenso no abraço, mas ele não estava fugindo.

"Não, Draco, meu amor, não é isso. É claro que estou feliz que você estar aqui!"

Se alguma coisa, Draco ficou ainda mais tenso. Harry soltou sua cintura e tomou o rosto bonito em suas duas mãos, fitando os olhos de Draco intensamente. Draco parecia atordoado, como se ele tivesse jogado e levado um balaço na cabeça.

"Er, Harry..." Draco parecia estranhamente sem palavras. Harry franziu a testa, preocupado.

"Sim, você está bem?" Ele aproximou o rosto de Draco ainda mais, ao ponto de que eles quase compartilhavam o mesmo ar.

"Harry." Seu tom era urgente. "Estamos cercados de pessoas. Estão todos olhando."

Harry então arregalou os olhos, finalmente percebendo algo além de Draco, percebendo que realmente eles estavam cercados de pessoas e, espiando pela sua visão periférica, notando que quase todos mantinham seus olhos fixados neles.

Ele tirou as mãos do rosto de Draco, mas ainda se manteve perto.

"Melin, me desculpe, Draco. Eu não pensei. Eu sei que você não queria que ninguém soubesse e agora eu estrague-"

Harry foi parado por dedos longos e macios em seus lábios. Ele observou como agora Draco parecia ainda mais atônito, seus olhos grandes e brilhantes.

"Eu não queria que ninguém soubesse?" Sua voz era terrivelmente quieta, quase um sussurro.

Harry tentou falar por entre os dedos de Draco que ainda estavam em seus lábios. "Er, sim, você disse que não queria vir com meus amigos para o jogo e-"

"Potter, não foi isso que eu disse!"

Draco retirou os dedos dos lábios de Harry e cruzou os braços, a expressão mudando para algo terrivelmente irritado, seus olhos escuros. Ele levantou a cabeça e encarou Harry nos olhos, tentando ultrapassar a leve vantagem de altura que Harry tinha adquirido desde o final da guerra.

"Eu nunca disse que não queria ser visto com você!"

Harry deu um passo para trás, atordoado. "O que, mas... você nunca contou a ninguém, e nós sempre estamos em lugares onde ninguém pode nos ver... E você disse que não queria vir ao jogo com meus amigos!"

O rosto de Draco ficou avermelhado, daquela forma que Harry achava adorável e adorava beijar. Exceto que agora não parecia que fosse de excitação.

Harry ainda se sentia levemente desnorteado, então pouco pode fazer quando Draco de repente o puxou pela mão e o levou para longe da multidão reunida. Ele tomou o caminho que levava aos vestiários de Quadribol, mas, em vez de seguir diretamente para lá, fez uma curva à direita e levou-os para a parte de baixo da arquibancada da Lufa-Lufa, onde eles estavam parcialmente bem protegidos de olhares de outras pessoas.

Draco soltou sua mão assim que chegaram ao local, cruzando os braços defensivamente, um olhar irritado em seu semblante.

"É claro que eu nunca contei a ninguém, seu idiota! Quem diabos iria acreditar em mim? Que eu, Draco Malfoy, ex-Comensal da Morte, estaria com Harry Potter, Salvador do Mundo Mágico? Eles zombariam de mim se eu saísse contando algo assim. Eles nem mesmo acreditam que nós poderíamos ser amigos."

Harry sentiu as palavras como um tapa, seu coração se torcendo. De repente várias coisas começaram a fazer sentido. A forma como Draco ficava sem voz quando alguém perguntava se eles eram amigos, como ele sempre parecia tomar rotas mais isoladas e distantes quando caminhavam juntos pelo castelo, o jeito que ele arrumava uma desculpa sempre quando estavam juntos e algum amigo de Harry aparecia.

Como ele tinha fugido agora da presença de todos.

Harry sentiu mais um pedacinho do seu chão desmoronando.

Draco deve ter percebido, porque algo mudou em sua expressão. Sua voz era mais quieta quando ele prosseguiu.

"Você nunca pensou nisso, não é?"

Harry não sabia se seria capaz de negar ou assentir, mas aparentemente Draco não precisava de nenhum dos dois, porque ele continuou falando.

"E eu sempre procurei lugares privados porque eu sei como você odeia toda a atenção, todos os rumores e a imprensa. Eu não acho que você ficaria feliz se alguém tirasse uma foto nossa e fosse estampada na capa do Profeta Diário." Ele pareceu hesitar por alguns momentos, mas então ele completou: "E eu não sei qual sua opinião sobre as pessoas saberem que você está comigo." A última parte foi quase um sussurro.

Os olhos de Draco estavam postos firmemente no chão, sem ousar olhar para qualquer lugar. Ele parecia estranhamente deslocado.

"Oh, Draco."

Harry sabia que era muita coisa para digerir, e sabia também que ele não deveria tomar atitudes tão precipitadas, mas ele não conseguiu se impedir de novamente avançar e tomar Draco nos braços. Ele enterrou seu rosto nos cabelos loiros que possuíam o cheiro de Amortentia. Ele sentiu Draco, hesitantemente, levantar os braços e circular seu pescoço. Harry puxou seu corpo para ainda mais perto.

Mas ainda assim, Harry sentiu que não era suficiente, e então as palavras explodiram dele como uma enxurrada.

"Eu sempre quis que todos soubessem, Draco. Eu só não sabia se você queria. Foi por isso que eu convidei você para ver o jogo com meus amigos, porque eu queria que as melhores partes de mim estivessem lá, juntas..." Harry sabia que ele não o mais eloquente, mas ele queria que Draco entendesse. "Eu achei que você não queria ter nada a ver com eles e... comigo, quando você recusou."

Harry sentiu a cabeça de Draco se deslocar de seu ombro e seu corpo se afastar levemente para que ele pudesse encarar Harry nos olhos. Ele ainda parecia levemente desnorteado, mas também... esperançoso?

"Eu... Quando você me convidou, achei que você queria que eu fosse apenas como um amigo, você sabe. Como todos os outros. 'Quero que você esteja lá como todos os meus amigos', foi isso o que você disse." Suas bochechas voltaram a colorir de rosa, mas dessa vez Harry considerava muito mais atraente. "As pessoas falam, você sabe, que você só anda comigo por... pena. Que você está tentando me salvar."

"Oh, Draco. Eu não quis passar essa impressão." Harry apertou seus braços com mais força em volta da cintura de Draco. "E as pessoas também não sabem que você não é apenas um amigo." Harry completou seriamente. As bochechas de Draco intensificaram de cor.

"Então, hum, você não se importa de as pessoas nos verem juntos?"

Harry revirou os olhos e abriu um sorriso exasperado e recheado de carinho.

"É claro que não, Draco. Eu seria sua sombra se eu fizesse minha vontade, realmente."

"Certo, claro, é óbvio que você seria," Draco disse simplesmente, e então com mais força e mais veemência: "É claro que você não poderia resistir a todo o meu charme, Potter." E então toda sua fachada snobe e prepotente estava de volta, como se nunca tivesse pensado algo diferente.

Harry provavelmente deveria estar preocupado que ele achava mesmo isso encantador. Se alguém lhe dissesse há alguns meses atrás que ele veria algum apelo em todo o comportamento Malfoy, ele teria mandado direto para St. Mungus.

E foi então quando um pensamento o atingiu e ele começou a gargalhar, todo seu corpo tremendo, mas ainda assim ele não soltou Draco.

Draco, com toda sua pose de volta ao lugar, torceu o nariz e tentou escapar dos braços de Harry.

"Me solte, Potter, você claramente enlouqueceu."

Harry fez questão de apertar seu enlace em Draco. E então, com um sorriso louco a postos ele perguntou:

"Draco, se você realmente achava que eu não gostaria que as pessoas soubessem sobre nós, o que você está fazendo aqui vestindo uma blusa Grifinória com o meu nome escrito? Não que eu esteja reclamando."

Harry daria metade do seu cofre em Gringotes para uma fotografia do rubor que atingiu Draco.

"Eu- Isso não importa, Potter!" Draco disse enquanto tentava sair do aperto, seu rosto para o lado e seus fios longos de cabelo escondendo parcialmente seu rosto.

"Hey, calma, Draco," Harry disse suavemente, todos os resquícios de riso sumidos de sua expressão e apenas um sorriso carinhoso a postos. "Vamos, querido, me conte." Ele terminou enquanto puxava suavemente o queixo de Draco e virava sua cabeça para si.

"Urgh, você é meloso, Potter!" As maçãs do rosto de Draco ainda estavam coradas.

Harry, corajosamente, abaixou e plantou um leve selinho nos lábios de Draco. Ele sentiu Draco amolecer perceptivelmente em seus braços. "Conte-me, Draco."

"Eu..." O rubor pareceu voltar com todas as forças, e por um momento ele parecia que desviaria novamente o olhar, mas no último segundo ele levantou a cabeça e perguntou, resignado: "Você vai me deixar em paz se eu não disser?"

"Nunca."

Draco considerou Harry por alguns segundos, como se pudesse ver uma brecha ali por onde ele pudesse escapar. Harry sustentou o olhar firmemente.

Draco gemeu e enfiou o rosto no pescoço de Harry, enquanto sussurrava baixinho:

"Eu vi essas meninas hoje mais cedo, e elas estavam dizendo algo sobre vestir roupas com seu nome para torcer por você. E então, eu só..." Ele apertou os braços em volta do pescoço de Harry e aproximou ainda mais seus corpos, como se pudesse se fundir a Harry e procurar esconderijo. "Era apenas injusto, não era? Elas estariam vestidas com roupas com seu nome e eu, seu namorado, não poderia fazer nada." O resto da frase saiu abafado, por Draco estar com o rosto pressionado ainda mais forte. "Eu só queria apoiar você."

Se Harry já não estivesse apaixonado por Draco, ele com certeza estaria agora.

Ele gentilmente tirou o rosto de Draco do seu pescoço e encarou seus olhos, vende ali toda a timidez e teimosia presente.

Se Harry conhecia algo sobre Draco, era que ele nunca faria algo que pudesse lhe causar algum tipo de dor ou prejuízo. Draco não era o tipo de pessoa que arriscava fácil, que entregava seu coração de bandeja. E ali estava ele, fazendo algo que com certeza foi contra todos os seus instintos para fazer algo por ele, Harry.

"Eu realmente quero muito beijar você agora, Draco."

Harry se congratulou internamente por mais uma vez colocar um rubor no louro.

"Você pode."

"Oh, não, eu não vou fazer isso. Pelo menos não aqui."

Harry quase podia ver os pensamentos de Draco tomando uma direção errada, então ele se apressou a acrescentar:

"Porque eu sei que, uma vez que eu te beijar, eu vou querer despir você de toda essa roupa e ver o que exatamente você está vestindo por baixo." A última parte foi dita em voz baixa e Harry pôde ver de perto os olhos de Draco escurecerem.

"Oh, interessado, Potter?"

"Muito. Você me prometeu alguns laços, Malfoy."

Draco deu um sorriso que Harry, pessoalmente, considerava que deveria ser proibido em público.

"Lidere o caminho, Potter."

E Harry liderou, ignorando todas as pessoas com olhares estupefatos que os observava fugir juntos do campo de Quadribol, com mãos entrelaçadas e sorrisos bobos nos rostos.

No caso de Harry. Draco possuía um sorriso de uma pessoa que estava tendo os pensamentos mais sujos.


	2. Extra (a recompensa)

Harry não conseguiu ir muito longe com Draco após o jogo, pois ele logo teve que retornar para seus companheiros de equipe para comemorar a vitória do time. Era seu último ano, afinal, e ele gostaria de aproveitar cada segundo com seus companheiros de equipe e toda a emoção do quadribol.

Draco, sendo tão louco pelo jogo quanto ele, não teve dificuldades para entender.

Isso não quer dizer que ele não foi malvado sobre o fato de ser abandonado.

Ele fez questão de dar o beijo mais sujo e molhado que Harry já teve o prazer de experimentar, deixando Harry com uma tenda armada em suas calças apertadas de Quadribol.

Ele teve que pensar em coisas grotescas, como Hermione e Rony fazendo sexo, a fim de se livrar da ereção enquanto subia os degraus para a Sala Comunal da Grifinoria.

Depois disso tudo foi um borrão de gritos, tapinhas nas costas, abraços esmagadores de ossos, muita bebida e uma quantidade infinita de perguntas sobre a cena que ele e Draco exibiram no campo.

Harry decidiu que deveria ser o mais direto possível para que não houvesse dúvidas sobre a natureza do relacionamento dele com Draco. Foi libertador e gratificante contar as pessoas.

"Sim, Draco e eu estamos namorando. Há um tempo agora. E sim, eu realmente o amo."

Mas aparentemente isso só serviu para tornar as pessoas mais confusas e, em alguns casos, desconfiadas. Alguns ofereceram para testar se ele não estava sob a influência de uma maldição.

Mas os amigos que realmente importavam apenas deram de ombros e disseram um "felicidades, amigo".

Harry sentiu uma onda tremenda de carinho por eles, apesar de saber que o comportamento blasé se devesse principalmente às quantidades copiosas de bebidas que eles ingeriram.

Mas tudo bem, eles não pareciam querer matá-lo.

Em um certo ponto da noite Hermione o puxou para o lado e disse que não estava brava, mas gostaria de falar sobre isso no dia seguinte. Harry não poderia ter pedido uma reação melhor.

Quando ele finalmente conseguiu fugir da festa já era tarde e ele debateu consigo mesmo se deveria ainda procurar Draco. Talvez o loiro já estivesse dormindo.

Depois de alguns segundos, Harry considerou que valeria a pena descer todos os lances de escada até a sonserina, mesmo que fosse apenas para ver Draco dormir e dar um beijo de boa noite em sua testa.

Ele tirou sua capa de invisibilidade que pegou em seu dormitório antes de sair e cobriu a si mesmo.

Quando encontrou a parede de pedra que escondia a entrada da sonserina, Harry teve o cuidado de esperar alguém abrir a porta para que ninguém suspeitasse dela abrindo sozinha. Ele já teve problemas com isso antes.

Era tarde, mas não tão tarde que houvesse chances de que a Sala Comunal da sonserina estivesse vazia.

Para sua sorte, um segundo ano logo apareceu e ele aproveitou para escorregar para dentro. Ele contornou pelo fundo da sala e se dirigiu as escadas a direita que levavam aos dormitórios dos meninos.

A sonserina funcionava em um sistema de andares. Em cada andar ficava um ano diferente e, por isso, os alunos mais novos possuíam quartos que ficavam debaixo do lago e, os mais velhos, quartos que ficavam acima do subterrâneo e apresentavam uma vista incrível do Grande Lago.

Draco, por ser o único aluno masculino que retornou para o Oitavo ano, possuía um quarto só para si que ficava no primeiro andar do Castelo.

Harry sussurrou o feitiço de desbloqueio para abrir a porta negra do quarto do loiro quando chegou ao último andar.

Ele teve certeza de entrar e fechar bem a porta atrás de si antes de deslizar a capa de invisibilidade de seu corpo.

O quarto de Draco era surpreendemente incompatível com o resto da decoração da sonserina. A primeira impressão que passava era que poderia muito bem ser um dormitório da Corvinal, pois quase tudo era decorado em diferentes tons de azul. Mas se você considerasse a quantidade absurda de almofadas e superfícies macias que o lugar tinha, você também poderia confundir com o dormitório da Lufa-lufa. Era muito fofo e aconchegante, sinceramente.

Claro, Harry nunca expressou esses pensamentos para Draco. Ele não queria morrer.

E por falar em Draco, Harry logo percebeu que Draco encontrava-se notavelmente ausente. Sua cama estava perfeitamente arrumada e ele não aparecia jogado em nenhum canto, como costumava ficar.

Harry franziu o cenho em confusão até ouvir o barulho da porta do banheiro à sua esquerda se abrindo.

"Ah, veja quem apareceu. Com tanta demora eu comecei até a pensar que você não estava mais interessado, Potter."

Harry abriu um sorriso estúpido no rosto e se virou em direção a voz de Draco para dar uma resposta inteligente, apenas para engasgar com sua própria saliva assim que pôs os olhos em seu namorado.

Namorado não. O diabo. Draco era o diabo.

Harry não tinha muita certeza se não tinha acabado de ter uma pequena parada cardíaca.

Tudo que ele conseguia ver era Draco, vestido com um pequeno robe de seda vermelha que era quase transparente e indecentemente curto, com pernas lisas e torneadas que pareciam infinitas e...

A boca de Harry secou.

Cintas ligas. Draco estava usando cintas ligas. O material preto apertado e espreitando pela barra do seu robe.

Harry conseguiu desviar os olhos das pernas pecaminosas de seu namorado e olhou para ele.

"Draco... você..."

Ele não conseguiu concluir a frase.

Draco abriu um sorriso que, mesmo na iluminação escarssa do quarto, foi perfeitamente visível e brilhante. Ele observou Draco se aproximar lentamente.

Então ele percebeu que Draco também estava usando maquiagem. Nada muito chamativo, apenas um delineador que fazia com que seus olhos parecessem maiores e um brilho labial rosa que fez Harry ter pensamentos indecentes sobre o que fazer com aquela boca pequena e rechonchuda.

"Pronto para recolher seu prêmio, Potter? Ou devemos deixar para outra hora? Se sua reação é algum sinal, acho que você não sabe bem o que fazer..."

Draco era um demônio, mas ele também era um bastardo que conhecia Harry e sabia onde apertar cada botão para obter a reação que queria.

Harry rosnou e puxou a linda criatura a sua frente para os seus braços.

"Você não faz ideia do que eu quero fazer com você, amor."

Draco ofegou.

"Sim..." E com isso Harry abaixou a cabeça e mordeu o lóbulo da orelha de Draco fazendo o loiro gemer baixinho. "Você é a coisa mais gostosa em que eu já pus meus olhos, Draco. Eu vou adorar bagunçar você."

"Oh, Harry, sim..."

Draco já parecia um pouco desfeito, seus olhos nebulosos e seus lábios perfeitos entreabertos.

Sem conseguir se controlar, Harry avançou e devorou os lábios de Draco. Não houve nenhum cuidado ou timidez inicial, ele apenas sequeou a boca de Draco como um homem faminto, chupando sua língua pequena e doce e mordendo seus lábios macios.

Harry cortou o beijo e ouviu um gemido de protesto de Draco.

"Então, o que você tem em mente, amor?"

"Eu... qualquer coisa, Harry. Qualquer coisa." Draco parecia embriagado pelo beijo.

"Não é assim que funciona, Draco." Harry riu baixinho, divertido. Ele observou Draco voltar um pouco aos sentidos e enrugar o nariz de maneira fofa. "Você me ofereceu uma recompensa, mas nao houve estipulação do que seria. Você escolhe, amor."

Draco olhou para Harry atentamente, como se a ideia não tivesse passado por sua cabeça. Mas Draco era uma das pessoas mais criativas que Harry já conheceu.

Harry sabia que estava em problemas no momento em que viu um brilho aparecer nos olhos de Draco, junto com um sorriso travesso.

"Você tem algumas ideias brilhantes de vez em quando, Potter."

E de repente Draco sumiu da altura dos olhos de Harry e Harry se viu com seu namorado ajoelhado a seus pés.

Sem titubear, Draco se aproximou da semi ereção que Harry já exibia e esfregou seu rosto obscenamente pelo membro ainda vestido. Harry sentiu seu pênis endurecer totalmemte tão rápido que se sentiu tonto.

Com um olhar lascivo, Harry assistiu quando Draco pôs sua língua rosa e úmida para fora e lambeu a frente de sua calça, deixando o tecido totalmemte úmido e mais escuro.

Não deveria ser tão bom, Draco nem estava realmente tocando seu pênis ainda, mas apenas a cena era demais. Harry se viu gemendo, desamparado.

Draco levantou seu rosto e olhou diretamente para os olhos de Harry. Ele simulou um olhar de timidez.

"Parece tão grande, Harry... Eu não sei se vai caber."

A frase parecia tão ridícula, como se fosse tirada de um pornô ruim, mas Harry não conseguiu deixar de achar atraente.

Harry riu e pôs uma mão na parte de trás dos cabelos de Draco, segurando firmemente. Ele sentiu Draco estremecer de prazer. Ele adorava isso.

"Você é tão bom, querido, eu sei que você consegue."

Harry viu Draco assentir rapidamente, ansioso para se provar e agradar.

Com movimentos elegantes e mínimos, Harry assistiu Draco abrir suas calças e depois descer sua cueca, deixando seu membro vermelho e espesso saltar livremente. Harry sentiu um arrepio ao ser finalmente libertado do confinamento.

Draco pareceu contente em simplesmente passar alguns segundos admirando o pênis, como se ele nunca tivesse visto algo tão maravilhoso.

Harry sentiu seu pau se mexer ao observar aqueles lábios brilhantes tão perto de onde ele queria que estivessem.

Ele resolveu não apressar Draco e deixar ele decidir a velocidade com que ele queria levar as coisas, apenas mantendo sua mão nas madeixas do sonserino e acariciando lentamente.

Harry não foi decepcionado quando, alguns segundos depois, sentiu os dedos delicados das duas mãos de Draco circularem a base e o meio de seu pênis e se moverem em perfeita harmonia.

Draco era fantástico nisso. Ele sabia exatamente a quantidade de pressão que aplicar e quais movimentos faziam Harry se contorcer.

"Sim, Draco, assim mesmo."

Draco pareceu se deliciar com o elogio, os olhos ainda firmemente no seu trabalho em mãos. Ele parecia hipnotizado ao observar uma gota de pré gozo vazar da fenda do pênis de Harry.

Ele não pareceu que pensou muito nisso quando, lambendo os lábios rapidamente, fechou a boca em volta da cabeça vermelho do pau e chupou o líquido amargo.

Harry teve que usar todo seu autocontrole para evitar gozar ali mesmo.

Ele sem querer aumentou o aperto nos cabelos de Draco e sentiu o loiro gemer em volta de seu pênis. A vibração era deliciosa.

"Porra, Draco, sua boca é tão perfeita."

Draco aparentemente decidiu que não tinha muita paciência para levar as coisas devagar. Sem demora ele iniciou um ritmo intenso e profundo, tirando uma das mãos do pênis de Harry e descendo sua boca até a metade do mastro.

A forma como ele mexia sua língua, o aperto de seus lábios, o movimento combinado de sua mão na base... Harry sabia que ele não iria durar muito.

A boca de Draco era tão quente e Harry não conseguia deviar a vista daqueles lábios vermelhos esticados em volta do seu pau. Era obsceno. Draco parecia estar amando cada minuto.

Sem querer Harry começou a empurrar a cabeça de Draco com a mão que estava em seu cabelo.

"Draco, eu- eu posso?"

Com a boca apenas um segundo longe do pênis de Harry, Draco sussurrou com uma voz quebrada.

"Foda minha boca, Harry."

Harry não precisou ser avisado duas meses. Ele manteve a cabeça de Draco no lugar e começou a empurrar seus quadris para dentro da boca deliciosa de Draco. Ele gemeu quando sentiu a cabeça sensível de seu pênis tocar a garganta de Draco. Draco continuava gemendo e as vibrações faziam o pênis de Harry tremer de prazer.

Harry não tinha esperanças de aguentar muito mais. Não com aquele prazer, com a imagem de Draco ajoelhado aos pés com lágrimas de esforço escorrendo pelo rosto, a boca larga ao redor de seu pau e parecendo totalmente debochado.

"Querido, eu vou- eu..." Harry sentiu-se perdendo o controle. "Draco, posso gozar na sua boca?"

A única resposta de Draco para a pergunta foi um aperto forte de onde sua mão repousava no quadril de Harry e sua cabeça que se aproximou ainda mais para levar o pau de Harry mais fundo.

Harry estava acabado.

Harry sentiu o prazer crescer desde suas bolas apertadas até seu pênis até seu corpo inteiro. Ele gozou, gozou e gozou. E Draco chupou e engoliu cada gota de esperma como se fosse a coisa mais deliciosa.

Quando acabou e Harry se sentiu dolorido pelo quão sensível seu pênis estava, ele retirou-se lentamente da boca de Draco.

Ele tomou alguns momentos apenas para admirar a beleza de seu namorado, que estava com os olhos fechados, lágrimas escorrendo pelas suas bochechas e respiração entrecortada.

Harry levou sua outra mão para embalar o rosto de Draco e acariciar uma de suas bochechas, limpando uma lágrima.

"Merda, Draco. Você é tão perfeito. Eu não te machuquei, né?"

Draco tomou uma última respiração profunda e abriu seus olhos, duas piscinas de prata líquida.

"Você saberia se tivesse me machucado, Harry," Draco disse com um revirar de olhos. "É por isso que temos palavras seguras."

Harry não conseguia evitar um sorriso.

Ele delicadamente ajudou seu namorado a se levantar e o puxou para si para um beijo. Draco tinha o seu gosto ainda na boca. Ele o sentiu derreter completamente em seus braços.

Ele também sentiu outra coisa.

Draco ainda estava duro.

"Você não gozou. Deixe-me cuidar disso para você." Harry abaixou sua mão em direção ao pênis de Draco. Ele sentiu Draco segurar seu pulso.

Harry levantou a sobrancelha, questionador. Draco se afastou um pouco dele e soltou seu pulso.

"Se você acha que vai me fazer gozar com uma punheta, você está louco, Potter."

Harry levantou uma segunda sobrancelha, interessado.

"Oh, e como você quer gozar?"

Draco lhe lançou um olhar como se ele fosse estúpido.

"Você vai me foder, é claro."

As palavras, ditas no tom cortante, não deveriam ter feito seu baixo ventre esquentar como fez.

"Tudo bem, eu posso fazer isso. Mas você não deveria ter me feito gozar agora se quisesse isso. Vai demorar um pouco até eu me recuperar."

"Você fala como se não fosse um jovem de dezoito anos perfeitamente saudável, Potter. Eu confio em suas habilidades." Draco disse, condescendente. Harry achava fofo. "Além do mais, eu vim preparado."

Harry deu um passo em direção a Draco inconscientemente. O sorriso travesso estava de volta.

"Preparado?"

Draco deu um passo para trás e pôs as mãos nos laços que prendiam seu robe.

"Sim, Potter. Eu trouxe mais alguns... incentivos."

E com isso ele desamarrou o robe vermelho e o deixou cair em um movimento fluido no chão.

O demônio. Draco era o demônio.

Por baixo, ele não vestia nada mais que uma calcinha de renda vermelha com lacinhos, que se encontravam com a cinta liga preta. Sua ereção não havia diminuído e era obscenamente proeminente e espreitava por um lado da calcinha.

Harry sentiu seu pênis super sensível fazer um esforço heroico de voltar a ficar duro.

Ele sentiu que estava tendo outro ataque quando assistiu Draco virar de costas e subir de joelhos em uma poltrona a sua frente, com as mãos apoiadas no encosto. Sua bunda ficou perfeitamente empinada em toda sua glória. O fio dental da calcinha estava totalmente enfiado entre as bochechas redondas e pálidas.

Draco virou a cabeça para o lado e o olhou de canto de olho, o sorriso depravado.

"Você acha que dá conta, Potter?"

Harry avançou.


End file.
